


Smile, Jack

by Babe_Chan



Series: Rapture and Columbia drabbles [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is Precious, Kissing, Love, Lovely, M/M, NO SADS, Pouty Jack, Precious Honeycomb, Precious little Honeycomb, Precious little thing, Reader will not allow him to be all pouty, Sad Jack, Short One Shot, Sitting on someone's lap, Smooching, Sweet, Sweet & Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheek kisses, hair petting, hiding Neptune's Bounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some floofy fluff with pouty Jack and the reader comforting him cause they wont stand for a pouty Jack. <br/>This has to be the most fluffiest thing I've written so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Jack

Jack pouted as you took a seat, needing a rest while you were Neptune's Bounty, and sighed a little. He wasn't in a good mood to put it lightly, he wanted attention but Atlas had been making you and him run around Rapture like headless chickens, and it made him upset that you couldn't give him the one thing he wanted.

 

"Jack, you ok?" You ask leaning your back against the wall and yawned loudly as you rubbed the sleep from your eye. "You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes."

"I'm fine." He said harsher than he meant to, you were there and yet you were out of reach, and pouted at you. "I was thinking."

"Jeez aren't you in a mood." You gave a sleepy laugh and patted your lap. "Come here Mr.Pouty."

 

Jack didn't say anything, he merely walked over to you then was pulled onto your lap and was straddling you, and blushed as you made him lay his head on your chest. You started petting his hair, carding your fingers through it, and kissed his forehead. He blushed more as your other hand rubbed small circles on his back, you gave him kisses on his cheeks and lips, and he found himself melting into your touches.

 

"If you wanted attention you should have just said something." You gave a teasing scoff as you cuddled the man and kissed him softly. "I'll always make time for you, you big dork."

 

Jack gave a small hum as nuzzled his face more into chest and yawned, you just played with his hair with a sleepy smile and yawn too before your eyes fluttered closed.

You would be damned if you'll let your ray of sunshine be all pouty and upset. It felt like it was going against the natural order to see him not happy or at least smiling a little.

 

The end!


End file.
